Narnia Adventure
by Dusk Nightmare
Summary: A new family of orphans find Narnia in the professor's house through the wardrobe only for Aslan to close them into Narnia to help Caspian. There the two girls who look and dress like boys who get discovered. And one of the girls finds a very lost Romano. Who's romancing who? More than that how will the girls get home?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Ser and I s Adventure

PROLOGUE-

* * *

Our mom and dad died when Serenity and I were both 3 being twins. Their plane crashed on the way back from Italy, they left us home with a babysitter because our parents hadn t talked to the family in over 12 years, and we got the news. Ever since we ve dressed and acted like boys, and go by Sky and Night...

Eleven years later...

Hurrying down the hall with Sky, we burst into our room at the orphanage. Ducking under the bed I pull out Sky s luggage as she pulls out mine. We both look at the luggage, then we look at eachother, and switch the luggage. I ll bet he has a wife! I say.

I ll bet the professor is smart! Sky says smiling. She pulls out clothes, and starts throwing them in her suit case.

I giggle deeply. Of course he is! He s a professor! I say throwing my coat, and scarf on top of my bag.

Oh... yeah! Sky laughs, Why are you taking your coat and scarf? She finishes.

We don t know how long we ll be there so, best be prepared! I say throw extra gloves in my bag, and sitting on it while trying to zip it up. We run down stairs, jumping into our taxi we ride to the train station, and wait to get on the train.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding and Running

Chapter One

Finding and Running

We safely got to the mansion, settled in ,and by nightfall we were exploring...

Sky and I were wandering around the big house in our fur coats feeling very cold when we stumble upon an empty room, well next to empty room, the only thing in it was a big empty wardrobe. The wardrobe looked so interesting that we step into it to look around, the only thing there is a bunch of clothes, and a few mothballs. Yet there is a cool breeze blowing from the back, stumbling farther back there is a wood, I pull Sky back next to me, and we start shoving through the thick wood into a clearing.

Oh! How odd! A lampost in the middle of the wood! I say sounding like my girlier self. I look at Sky who just nods looking at the lamp post. As we move closer we hear a loud crack, then a loud boom, and I run back the way we came with Sky close behind. Only to see our we had been sealed off and looks impenetrable.

NO! Sky yells in her female voice. I lead back to the clearing and start to gather sticks, and put them in a pile. What are you doing? Sky asks her guy voice back up.

Well obviously we re gonna be here for a while! I m making a fire, and going to bed! I say my guy voice back up too. Hitting a few rocks together, spark landing on the dry grass I found, it starts to blaze a brilliant flame. Laying down with my coat beneath my head, Sky does the same, and we both fall asleep warmed by the fire that goes all night.

The Next Morning...  
When I awake the fire is extinguished, I voices in the distance, and then hoof beats sound getting closer. I sit up, shaking my sister awake harshly, scattering the burnt stick pile, and we hide quickly. A boy rides past hurriedly only to pause a moment looking around, our eyes meet, I see he is about Sky s and mine s age, he jumps off his horse as the voices of other men sound nearer to us, and he pulls out a sword.

The men whose voices we heard sound come flying in on horses, circling the boy fast, and getting off their steeds while pulling their swords too. Sneaking around the circle I pick a weak one off by hitting him in the head with a stick to knock him out, taking his sword I sneak through the circle again, finding another weakling I strike a blow to the head soundless, and clean knocking him out too. The boy in the middle lunges at the stronger ones, taking them out with my sister dancing away from every sword that swings at her, and making the man tired until he collapses from exhaustion in a pile with the other men.

My name is Caspian. The boy says quickly.

I m Sky! This is Night! My sister says in her guy voice just as quick.

Hate to interrupt but we should go! I shout as the people start to wake and rub their heads where they got hit.

My horse can take us all! The boy, or Caspian says. I nod throwing Sky on the horse quickly, me following after Caspian, he stirs the horse, and we shoot off like a lightning bolt. Behind us hear hoof beat again closing in on us, Taking a bow off the side of Caspian s horse, stealing an arrow from Caspian s quiver, I knock the arrow in its notch, and let it fly landing right into the shoulder of the leader. Caspian stirs the horse again, we take off even faster, and I don t even see the men any more. 


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting and Truth

Chapter Two

Meetings and the Truth

After running for what seemed like hours we finally lost the men, and stop for a rest at a river.

We stop at a river to water the horse, rest from riding, and talk for a while. At the river I lay in the grass next to a spring stream. Caspian lying on one side with Sky on the other we start to talk.

So Caspian! Where exactly are we? Sky asks smoothly like she knows where we are.

You re not from here are you? Caspian asks, I hear a heavy spanish accent that I didn t quite catch the first, or second time around that he talked.

How d you know? I sit up asking. He smiles at me, I see a glimmer in his brown eyes, and he sits up too.

Your clothes. He says as if it were simple which it kinda was.

WHAT ABOUT THEM! Sky growls with anger.

Well they re not exactly Narnian are they? he gestures to his riding tunic over his sleeping tunic, and his riding breeches with his sleeping breeches showing under them, then he gestures to us, and laughs. My five T-shirts on over a more than skin tight vest (which he can t see) with a vest on over it all, with my camo pants, and combat boots on. Sky with five shirts on over a more than skin tight vest (which again he can t see) with a baggy shirt on over it all, deep dark blue denim jeans, and her combat boots on. We looked like total guys, and we get stared at in school for it.

All of a sudden we hear a rustling in the tall grass, getting up we all run towards it, we prepare for anything, anything... but, a giant rat jumping on Caspian s chest, knocking him over, and sticking a sword in Caspian s face. State your business Telmarine! The rat shouts. Caspian freezes, looks at us, and then looks at the rat.

Sheathing my sword I laugh a rusty dusty laugh. He s so courageous, courteous, chivalrous, and noble. I say mimicking a movie I once saw with a talking rat in it once.

Hearing this the rat sheaths his sword, ears perking up, and he looks at me. How strange! What is that? The mouse looks, and points to my hat. I say this lad has the strange contraption on their head too! The mouse looks at my sister.

They re called hats! Sky says laughing a shrill, rusty laugh that echos the through the clearing.

Hats? The rats says getting closer. I m sorry! I m being very rude. I m Reepicheep! He says taking his feather off as he bows low. I say may I get a closer look at one? He asks.

Sure! I say. Reepicheep jumps onto my shoulder, sniffing my hat, and looking at the materials that are sticking out.

Well, Reepicheep turns on my shoulder towards Caspian. I ve never seen this material before in my life! The rat finishes with a flick of his tail. His tail smacks my hat off my head, bending down to pick it up my hair lets loose the hair ties, and makes my hair flow in its normal way. I hear Caspian gasp as I stand back up from picking my stuff up.

Your. A. GIRL? Caspian and Reepicheep ask at the same time in surprise. I blush as I start putting my hair back up to stuff it in my hat. 


	4. Chapter 4: Courtings and More Meetings

Chapter Three

Courtings and More Meetings

Caspian got up, came over to me, moved my hands, and lifted a piece my hair feeling it.

Fine as sleek, smooth as silk, and well taken care of. He says,lifting it to his lips, breaths in the scent, and sighs. Smells like the sweetest flower, richest of wine, and the most enticing sweets in all of Narnia! He continues, dropping my strand of hair, and stepping back blushing.

My sister leans over to Reepicheep, smiles, and brushes his tail. I m sure I ll understand when I m older. I hear her say in a male voice with a slight slip. I look away from Caspian with a blush. Reep looks up at Sky, and smiles.

On the contrary! I am older and I don t quite understand myself what just passed there! The mouse says with the bow of his head. Boy! Reepicheep continues, making Caspian jump, his eyesight hesitantly went to the mouse, and he continues to blush as the noble mouse continues. If that is an attempt to woo the young lady you didn t do a very nice job! Come! Reepicheep leads Caspian over to a tree far from us, but not too far as to reach us if those men return, and they start to talk yet it s inaudible to us.

Ya know sis! You should take off your hat too! I say pulling of my hat to put in Caspian s horse saddle bag, along with my hair ties, and let my black hair flow in waves. Ringlets fall to frame my ice blue eyes, and the rest of my face.

You look like a partial girl! She yells, straightens her hat on tighter, and walks off into a brush nearby with a sword she swiped from a Telmarine. All of a sudden we hear a girlish scream coming after my sister in the brush. I run in after her with my sword at the ready to slice some heads off only to find my sister looking at a boy!  
We take the boy back to our little clearing, Sky sits staring at the new boy intently, Caspian starts to collect twigs, and dry sticks to put in a pile to start a fire because it was getting dark. I get the fire blazing brightly like bonfire almost, Caspian, and Reep are catching fish in the river next to the spring stream for me to cook on the fire, and the new boy goes to get some water from the spring in his waterpouch. After a big nice warm cooked fish meal everyone settled down, relaxed, and started to talk.

So what s your name? Caspian asks the boy.

Romano. The boy says with a scared look as he cringes back as my sister screams her girlish scream again. Sky and Romano both look at me at the same time.

Romano huh? I say cringing again just in case but, she doesn t scream again. You look like Romano for an anime in our home place. It s called Hetalia. I finish cringing as Sky screams again. I get so annoyed with her that I tackle her, knocking her hat off, and pulling her hair tie out letting loose her hair to fall in wavy ringlets around her pretty eyes, and around her face.

Your a girl too? Is there anything you re not keeping from us? Reepicheep asks us as Sky starts to stuff her hair in her hat again.

Her name is Serenity! I yell at the mouse. Mine is Dusk. I say with a glare at them. We can leave if you would like, otherwise our business is our own so don t be so rude! I yell. Caspian shakes his head no violently, his normal blush not viewable to see, and he snap his head at the rat with a glare.

What are you doing traveling with a Telmarine? Reepicheep asks me while glaring back at Caspian.

I m no Telmarine! I m Caspian! The tenth! Prince of all of NARNIA! Caspian says.

AND YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL US OUT ON OUR SECRET! I shout at him, jumping up, and glaring with anger as well as jealousy at Caspian. I hate liars! My parents died because of a liar! The flight wasn t supposed crash! It...It was... I start crying, I fall to the ground, and start to sob. I m not supposed to be here! I m supposed to be at home taking care of Serenity! I sob, and hug myself scared. 


End file.
